


Positions

by omgimwritingfanfics



Series: Close To My Heart [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, artsy!haru ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has gotten Rin to pose for him naked before. No big deal. Until Rin finds the stash of drawings in Haru’s room.</p><p>Or, Haru has his own personal Kama Sutra and it’s all about Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> ** Now with [fanart](http://drawinggheys.tumblr.com/post/107575686645/i-drew-dem-nekid-on-my-family-used-note-amg-ahhhh) holy shit **

**A/N:**  [30daysofrin entry!](http://30daysofrin.tumblr.com/post/72620393119/january-8th-2014-24-days-and-12-hours-until)

* * *

 

By now, it was something Rin was used to and found he honestly didn't mind. It could happen at the most unexpected of times—when he woke up, when he was eating lunch, when he was reading a book.

     After all, the _scritch scritch_ of Haru's pencil told Rin that his boyfriend was there.

     Somewhere he knew Haru had a sketchbook with drawings of him in it, but the latter never let him see. Rin was interested in the book but respected Haru's space, some part of him also finding it appealing that the raven-haired boy had a collection that was devoted to _him_. He also had to admit that he liked the attention, but more than that he liked the way Haru would look when he was drawing him—completely and utterly focused, almost to the point where Rin was nothing but lines and angles to be mapped out, yet the affection in Haru's eyes when his pencil flitted across the paper negated any sort of emotional dissociation. And the fondness wouldn't fade when he glanced up from time to time under his eyelids, scrutinising the boy before him, sending Rin's heart rate spiralling.

     But then one evening, under the soft light of sunset streaming in through the window, Haru chose to take it a step further.

     Gasps of air stolen between kisses. Tongue sliding over tongue. Lips pressing over every inch of skin, teeth nibbling in sensitive areas. Then—

     "Strip for me, Rin."

     Rin didn't need to be told twice, he discarded his shirt even as Haru was unbuckling his belt. Pants and boxer were tugged off and his thighs tensed at the cool air coming into contact with his erection.

     Haru didn't take off his shirt, batting away Rin's hands when he tried to do so and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him on all fours and kissing him roughly, eagerly. Rin felt his hips buck up of their own accord, trying desperately to find something to grind against. He moaned, long and low in his throat. Haru didn't take control very often, but when he did, Rin was more than willing to let him.

     His fingers dug into Haru's back, scratching downwards when the older boy moved against his crotch, and his name came out in choked sounds from Rin's lips. " _Haa—ru, aah…_ "

     "Shhh…" His breath was hot against Rin's ear and the redhead stifled a cry when he began to nibble on his earlobe, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth.

     "Close your eyes." Haru's voice was soft and Rin couldn't suppress a shiver at the sensual notes in his tone. His eyelids fluttered shut, anticipation tingling along his nerve endings.

     The warm weight of Haru's body lifted, and in a couple of seconds Rin heard a rustling sound, like the pages of a book being flipped.

     _What is he doing?_ Rin frowned slightly, the throes of arousal dissipating slightly. There was a moment of silence.

     "Har—"

     "No, wait, open them."

     "Huh?" Rin cracked open an eyelid and looked at Haru in confusion, then both of his eyes widened when he saw what Haru was holding. "What're you—are you crazy? _Now_?"

     Haru looked at him with a deadpan expression, a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil brandished in the other. "Hold still."

     Rin felt his face contort into a scowl. _Now of all times?!_  

     "No…this isn't right."

     "Damn straight this isn't right!"

     "Let's see…" Suddenly Haru launched himself at him, and Rin fell back in shock. Before he could react Haru was kissing him fiercely, so fiercely his head was spinning. He was being kissed breathless, alright.

     And just as quickly as it began, it stopped. And this time Rin was too dazed to do anything about it. He lay on his back, staring at Haru with disbelief. The hand holding the pencil was now flashing across the page, the tip of Haru's tongue caught between his teeth in concentration.

     Minutes passed. Rin was tempted to bat the book out of Haru's hands and drag him back down, but he had the feeling if he did that Haru would refuse to talk to him for at least a week.

     "This is bullshit," Rin muttered to himself, disgruntled.

     "…" Haru stared at his page for a bit. "Patience is a virtue," he mumbled distractedly, making a correction with the eraser.

     "Then I'm full of vices," Rin snapped. "Are you done yet?"

     "…Almost. It's a good thing I got the eyes first."

     A few moments passed, and finally, _finally_ , Haru shut the stupid sketchbook and laid it to one side. Rin was on him in an instant, pressing his mouth on the other's hungrily, letting his teeth bite gently on Haru's tongue. Muffled moans and the smack of lips on lips echoed dimly in the air.

     "Now you—you finish what you started," Rin whispered harshly, then latching his arms around Haru's neck, dragged them both down onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

A few months passed, and Rin was getting used to being drawn in the nude. Not that it stopped being a mood-killer, once, even, Haru complained about getting Rin to stay 'up' when he was sketching… _Fucking embarrassing!_ the redhead seethed internally. It was even more embarrassing how he remembered just a few tantalising touches from Haru could remedy the situation. And then Haru would go back to drawing.

     However, for the last couple of weeks Rin noticed that Haru was no longer whipping out some paper and stick of graphite every time they started getting intense (and for that he was grateful) but the irrational (and stubborn) part of him wanted to know _why_ Haru had stopped. Had something changed? Maybe with his body? Nah, nothing really, he felt he could confirm.

      So why…?

      Despite the relief he felt, it nagged at him insistently from the depths of his subconscious. _What does Haru do with the drawings, anyway?_ That was yet another recurring question. Rin knew he could trust Haru not to be throwing his art around to other people, yet his obstinate curiosity wouldn't let it go.

     Finally sick of his thoughts straying to the issue, Rin decided to bring it up when he went over to Haru's for dinner that evening. _Just to get it over with_ , he tried to convince himself.

     He didn't bother to knock at Haru's door, instead letting himself in with the spare key and his nostrils were immediately assailed by the scent of mackerel. _You'd think I would have gotten used to it by now,_ he thought wryly, kicking off his shoes and calling absentmindedly, "Tadaima!"

     There was no reply, and Rin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Too engrossed in your mackerel?" he muttered.

     The faint sizzling noise grew louder as Rin made his way into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Haru wearing his swimsuit, his bare, muscled back crisscrossed with the strings of an apron. He could remember the tensing and rippling of those muscles under his fingers…in a couple of strides Rin crossed the room and had his arms wrapped around the older boy's waist, his face buried in the crook of Haru's shoulder. "Hey," he murmured against the warm, smooth skin.

     "Okaeri," Haru said softly, so softly Rin almost missed it, but then he was given a little shove before he could respond. "Get off, I haven't finished making dinner."

     "Yeah, yeah, lemme just—" Rin curled his fingers beneath Haru's chin and tilted and other's head so he could press their mouths together, revelling in the warm, soft caress of lips on lips.

     Haru pushed him again, a little harder this time. "I'm still cooking, idiot," he said cooly, but the faint flush on his cheeks betrayed him. Rin felt a grin tug at his mouth, but went and sat at the low table without another word, dumping his overnight bag next to him.

     Looking absently around the room, he saw their club trophy propped up on the shelf with a couple of photos beside it. He didn't need to get up and walk over to know what they were. The memory of their relays still brought a smile to his face—and their most recent one had made him realise that he didn't have to follow his father's dream, he didn't have to push everyone away to succeed, and that Haru actually cared about what they had been through together.

     That last thing also made him remember what happened on _that_ day…

     " _Rin-chan, come on!_ " _Nagisa yelled, splashing into the water and leaping onto Rei's back. The boy spluttered as their both toppled over into the waves._

_Rin waded into the water and was soon persuaded to clamber on Makoto's shoulders and engage in a fierce round of water-wrestling with Nagisa until finally a wave tall enough to swamp Rei's head (but avoid Makoto's) bore down on them and Nagisa fell off his friend's shoulders with a splash._

_Laughing, Rin let himself fall backwards off Makoto into the water. When he surfaced, Haru was there staring at him with his usual impassive face. "What's with that face, Haru-chan?" He smirked. "Scared of my water-wrestling abilities?"_

_"I only swim free."_

_"Psh, I got it the first two hundred times you've said that." His teeth glittered as he grinned. "Then how about a freestyle race? To—" he looked out over the ocean and spotted a buoy about fifty or so metres away. "—that over there. You see it?"_

_"Makoto, start us off."_

_The tall boy sighed amiably. "Fine, fine. Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three!"_

_They immediately powered through the water, splashing against the swell of the waves. Rin felt Haru's presence next to him in the water, flying through it as fluidly as a dolphin, and he pushed himself even harder to match Haru's pace. Adrenaline coursed through his body and he felt like laughing at the sheer energy that swelled within him._

_He was breathless when he slapped the buoy, feeling the air heaving out of his lungs and through the smile he couldn't contain. Haru was looking at him yet again with the same stoic face, only the slight parting of his lips indicating he too was out of breath._

_"So who won?" Rin asked._

_"I did, of course."_

_"Ha, sure."_

_No matter how long their banter went on for, Rin knew the results would still be unclear and decided to drop it. Closing his eyes, he floated in the water for a bit, enjoying the slow rocking of the water beneath him._

_"Uh, Rin, watch o—"_

_The rest of Haru's warning was cut off when Rin was engulfed by a sudden, rougher wave. Coughing up seawater, he emerged hastily, shaking his hair out of his eyes and spraying droplets of water into the air. His exposed skin was chilled by the ocean breeze, everywhere being cold—_

_—except for the warm, wet pressure that was suddenly on his mouth._

     "How's the reminiscing?" Haru's voice broke through his thoughts.

     Rin felt a faint flush on his cheeks and avoided Haru's gaze as the latter set down the plates. "Nothing much."

     "That's not a proper answer, you know."

     "Whatever." Rin waved him off, attacking a piece of mackerel with his chopsticks. "Wasn't thinking of anything important."

     _Other than the first time you kissed me_.

     He sighed almost imperceptibly. _Time to tackle this._ "So, Haru, about your drawings—"

     Haru _blanched_.

     Rin's chopsticks stopped halfway to his mouth as he gaped at the blue-eyed boy. _What kind of reaction is that?!_

     Haru hastily rearranged his features into a blank mask. "What about them?" He asked curtly.

     "Nothing important, I guess…" Rin chewed the mackerel without really tasting it, studying his boyfriend. Yeah, Haru's eye was definitely twitching. _I wonder what's with him._ "I haven't seen your book lying around lately, am I not good enough to be your muse anymore?"

     Haru's shoulders relaxed. Rin hadn't even noticed they were tensed up. _Whoa, what's so important about those drawings?_ His curiosity was undeniably piqued.

     "Just…taking a break."

     "Come on Haaaru, tell me." He waved his utensils up in Haru's face, and his boyfriend screwed up his nose at him.

     "Taking a break," he repeated monotonously.

     "Fine, I'll drop it," he exhaled, while thinking _, where're the most likely places he'd hide it?_ Maybe Haru could read his thoughts, because he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

     He had a habit of appearing _really_ conspicuous when he tried to act the exact opposite, so to avoid Haru's searching gaze he shovelled the rest of the fish into his gullet, planted a quick kiss on Haru's cheek and snatched up his bag, mumbling something about going to dump his stuff in the room. Haru didn't raise any protests at Rin's quick exit, which he took as a lucky sign.

     As soon as he opened the door to the bedroom Haru's scent floated over him—a musky smell with underlying hints of chlorine (which was only to be expected). Rin stood like that for a few seconds, just breathing it all in with pure pleasure.

     _Tch, gotta get to it…_ He shook off his growing warmth and strode inside, dumping his bag next to the bed and landing on it with a _fwump_. Leaning back on his hands, he surveyed his surroundings. "Where would you put it, Haru?" he murmured to himself.

     Under the mattress was a no-go, same with rifling through the drawers on Haru's desk. Irritation rose up in him—patience was not one of Rin's strong points, and he wash't sure how long Haru would be downstairs before he eventually came caught him.

     Rin scrunched up his brows before realising he hadn't searched the closet, and threw open the door with such gusto it almost swung off its hinges. Swearing softly, he righted the door and began rummaging through the clothes (and a pile of almost identical swimsuits). Coming up with nothing, he moved his attention to the small shelf at the top of the cupboard and stuck his hand in blindly. A couple of things fell to the ground—an eraser, some socks, a pair of small tattered black goggles, and finally Rin felt the curved rings of a sketchbook's binding. Eagerly, he pulled out a hard, flat object, which turned out to be the plain black book Haru used to carry around with him nearly 24/7.

     He recalled Haru's paled expression at the dinner table, and taking a deep breath, opened the book to the first page.

     It was nothing like he'd imagined… _Hey, this stuff is pretty tame, why'd he have to look like that?_ There was nothing racy or suggestive in the notebook, rather the pages were filled with small sketches and doodles, yet they had been drawn with a careful and attentive hand. Random things, like flowers and water droplets and a variety of sea life, so lifelike it seemed like he could reach through the paper and touch them. Rin felt his lips curve into a fond smile as he imagined Haru hovering over the book with pencil in hand.

     His eyes winded slightly when he came across a picture of himself, looking over his shoulder with a grin. Rin blinked, once, twice, totally unused to seeing himself _looking_ like that. His face had a strange quality…definitely not unpleasant, but something that made his stomach clench. _Is this how Haru sees me…?_

     His face cropped up more and more often, until doodles gave way to just Rin, Rin and more Rin, Rin cooking, Rin running, Rin swimming, Rin _sweating_ …his mouth was open; he didn't know what to think.

     And then he flipped to a page where there was a rough outline of _his_ body, drawn in the fashion of the Vitruvian Man, splayed out and missing none of his features whatsoever. Rin rose an eyebrow at the tiny notes scribbled next to the model, numbers, as if they were… _they're measurements_ , he realised.

     Hesitantly, he turned the page.

     It was if he had stumbled across a porn magazine with him as a model. Countless images of him in different poses—on the bed, in the bath, walking around the kitchen—all naked—filled the book. He couldn't stop from gaping. Haru's art ability was something to be envied, but it was still kind of unsettling to see such carefully drawn images of him in the nude, in extremely intimate poses, no less. Nothing was disproportionate either, he thought dryly, his mind flashing back to the first undressed likeness of him, and the tiny numbers scrawled alongside the body.

     He shuffled faster through the book, recalling Haru's unnerved expression at dinner, and then almost dropped the thing when he came across a picture of two certain people.

     _What are we—what kind of position is that?_

He was utterly bewildered, turning the book this way and that to see it from a better angle. _How is that—is that even possible? Is Haru_ that _flexible?_

     He felt way out of his depth. Stairs, door, bench, bed, shower, rolling chairs—it was all here, meticulously crafted, obviously well thought out. Only— _does he really expect my legs to get up there!?_

     The more he stared, the more freaked out he was (especially by the aroused expressions that made up his face), but there was one major issue.

     Those positions, when he really thought about them, were erotic as _hell_.

     His mind flew away from him, picturing how the scenarios would play out in real life, a murmur _here_ , a thrust _there_ , a lick _right there_ —

     "What are you doing?"

     Rin dropped the book with a loud _bang_. "Haru!"

     "Yes, it's me." Haru walked over to him and before Rin could stop him, picked up the book. When he saw what it was, he took in an audible breath.

     "Haru, I—"

     Without a word, Haru turned his back and walked away.

     _Shit, shit, what do I do, shit_ — "I wouldn't mind giving it a go, you know," Rin blurted desperately to Haru's back. The raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks.

     Without looking back, he asked evenly, "Give what a go...?"

     "The-the stuff you, you know, drew."

     This time Haru did turn around, his widened blue eyes betraying his surprise. "…Really?"

     "Why not? You're a good artist, I'll give you that." Rin crossed the room until he was close enough to murmur his next words into Haru's ear. "I can envision everything pretty clearly."

     Haru's tense back slowly relaxed, and he moved with surprising speed and their lips met, crashing together like storm-stirred waters with waves of heated passion that rose up and enveloped Rin's entire being. It was kind of insane, Rin thought, he'd never get used to how Haru managed to stir up so much feeling inside him with just his touch. "Nn… _God, Haru_ …"

     They ended up on the bed, only breaking apart when Rin rolled over onto the hard cover of Haru's sketchbook and remembered why they were there in the first place. Opening it, he looked roguishly at Haru and tapped on one of the last pages that had, in his opinion, one of the most difficult looking positions out of all of them. After all, he did like a challenge. _And Haru would never back down._

     "This one." He grinned up at his boyfriend, wickedly sharp teeth and all.

     Haru stared at the picture, and Rin, and back at the picture, before tentatively reaching out to pull Rin to him. Clothes were peeled off in a manner of seconds, groans and pants were huffed against hot skin and wove into the air. Rin's toes curled in the tortuous pleasure Haru was inflicting upon him. " _Hnng…_ "

     Hands there, teeth down there, leg around there… _Wait, wha—_

     Five minutes later, they ended up with Rin with a bruised head and Haru with a twisted ankle. Their boners weren't faring much better.

     "That looked _much_ easier in the book."

 


End file.
